


Playful as a Heart Attack

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both. ~ Niccolo Machiavelli. Good thing Chris is both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful as a Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic's prompt of The Magnificent Seven, Chris/Vin/Ezra, playful. Though I probably didn't write what the prompter was looking for.

Chris Larabee is not a playful man. He laughs at the prank wars, shakes his head when his team gets into massive amounts of trouble, he even gets them back for pranks pulled on him. But his revenge goes more towards the evil than the playful. Even in bed he's not playful. No, definitely not in bed.

In bed, he's aggressive as hell, lazy as fuck, and so damn commanding Vin hasn't figure out why he doesn't spontaneously come whenever Chris growls an order at him at work. He and Ezra could be wrestling and teasing in bed, light and fun, but the instant Chris prowls in, all lean brute force and intense peridot green eyes, the fun and games are over and the moaning, shaking, devastating climaxes start.

That's why Vin was slumped next to Chris, half passed out, half aroused as hell, watching Ezra ride Chris' cock. This is the lazy part of their blond lover. After Chris has had one of them, he makes the other do all of the work. He had fucked Vin so hard, so good, the headboard had a dent in it from Vin's fist. Hand throbbing, ass sore, hips bruised with hand prints, shoulders stinging from sharp bites and soothing licks, Vin was completely useless and looking forward to the next time. Even his damn hair was tingling from the orgasm Chris forced out of him.

Much like the one he was going to force out of Ezra. Ezra might be doing all the work, stretching himself as Chris watched with hooded eyes, slicking up Chris' renewed hard on, sliding it into his own ass, raising and falling, eyes glazed with lust and animal need. Chris, the lazy, tyrannical bastard, didn't move except to make Ezra more crazy than he already was: steel and leather calloused fingers plucking Ezra's nipples making him twist one way then the other, rolling tight balls in his rough palms making Ezra gasp and slam down even harder, teasing flicks of fingers and knuckles along Ezra's painfully red cock that he bucked into every single time.

Ezra's emerald eyes begged him for help, knowing if he tried to reach for his own cock Chris would stop him. Vin felt his body moving, felt the way it flowed up onto his knees, heavy with sex. He sprawled, half on Chris, half on the messed up bed, taking Ezra's cock into his mouth. Moaned around it, tasting one of his lovers, salty and bitter, letting Ezra fuck his mouth even as Chris fucked him. Yelped when hard fingers unexpectedly slid into his ass, not moving, not pressing or taking, merely a presence that said so much. Possessive bastard.

Ezra keened as he erupted, Vin swallowed every drop, sagging onto of Chris, smiling tiredly as a hand carded through his long hair.

Yeah, Chris wasn't playful at all, in bed or otherwise, but he had other traits that made up for it.

The End


End file.
